emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7861 (26th June 2017)
Plot Charity asks Rhona about Pierce, hoping he could spread the word about the car hire business amongst his wealthy lawyer friends. She comments it's a shame Rhona and Pierce's marriage ended so quickly and questions what happened. Rhona replies by telling Charity to get lost, calling her a nasty, nosy cow. Jacob returns from school and reports that Josh appears to have moved away. David is relieved and Eric wants to celebrate. Cain sits at Harriet's bedside as she wakes. He asks what she'll say to the police. Harriet is adamant she's going to tell the police everything but Cain tries to stop her dropping Finn in it. Bernice calls round at Tug Ghyll to give Pete some ointment for his back but she leaves when she realises she has interrupted him and Leyla. Nicola reminds Priya that she needs to keep her around whilst the police are sniffing about. Paddy lets slip to Rhona that Pierce threatened to destroy her if she continues to press ahead with the rape allegations. Rhona fears what Pierce will do next. After a comment from Rodney, Rhona wonders why she is hiding Pierce's true colours from everyone. Cain informs Ross that he and Finn are in the clear. Pete tries to avoid Priya in the shop. Before they leave, Leyla reveals to Priya that Pete has told her he loves her. Priya is left guilt ridden when Leyla admits she can see a future with Pete. Charity orders Rhona and Vanessa out of The Woolpack after Rhona's name calling earlier. Rhona is shocked to learn Kerry has been in contact Pierce. Fed up with everyone thinking Pierce is a saint, Rhona blurts out that Pierce raped her. Everyone in the pub is gobsmacked and they call feel awful for the way they have treated Rhona recently. Ross informs Pete that they are in the clear. Priya walks in the bar, but straight back out when she sees Pete. Pete follows Priya out where Priya reminds him they only slept together again yesterday, but wishes him luck for his future with Leyla. Pearl is upset Rhona kept her ordeal a secret. Rhona goes outside to get some fresh air where she tells Paddy and Vanessa that Pierce will get away with it as he's a brilliant liar. She worries no one will believe her over Pierce but Vanessa reminds her everyone in the pub believed her and a jury will see he's lying. Rhona fears it's won't get that far as Pierce can talk his way out of anything. Pete confronts Priya, asking if she's jealous. Pete insists their fling was just a bit of fun. Eric gets bottle of wine to celebrate but his jaw drops when he sees Josh. Tracy tells Eric that Josh is no longer a threat to them but terrified Eric believes that's exactly what he is. Rhona runs herself a bath but becomes distressed when the steam reveals 'P+R' surrounded by a love heart written in the mirror. She immediately wipes it off. Tracy and Jacob confront Josh in the café. Tracy orders him out. When he doesn't move, she grabs his arm, revealing some nasty bruises. Priya reveals to Nicola that she's in court tomorrow but Jai has forgotten as he's trying to fix the mess Rakesh has left behind. Rhona tells Paddy and Vanessa about the message in the mirror. She adamant Pierce wrote it today as it wasn't there yesterday, but soon realises she's being silly. Paddy offers to sleep on the couch for Rhona's piece of mind. Meanwhile, someone watches Smithy Cottage from the shadows. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast *Josh - Conner Chapman Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden, living room, bathroom and corridor *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Room B2 *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar and corridor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,480,000 (6th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes